Ginny la battante
by dark and devil time
Summary: Ginny en a marre de l'amour ! Marre ... non pas quand Rémus Lupin met son grain de sel !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : rien est à moi, ce qui est bien dommage !!!_

_Auteur : dark and devil time_

Ginny la battante

Prénom : Ginny

Nom de famille : Weasley

Profession : langue de plomb

Situation familiale : éternelle célibataire

Meilleures amies : Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy

Lieu de résidence : le chemin de traverse

Actuellement en quete : D'AMOUR

Situation géographique : londres coté moldu

Etat d'esprit : déprimée

Physique : rousse, les yeux bleus, assez grande plutôt pas mal !

Etat mentale : AMOUREUSE


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer : rien est à moi, ce qui est bien dommage !!!_

_Auteur : dark and devil time_

Ginny la battante

Ginny se baladait sur le chemin de traverse, quand elle s'arrêta devant la vitrine de Madame Gripure. Elle lut l'édito tendance : Mariez-vous et soyez la plus belle !

A ce moment Ginny eu des envies de meurtre !! Non mais le monde s'acharnait sur elle ou quoi ?? Mariez-vous ! Elle est drôle Madame Gripure on le trouve ou le mari ?? Non mais ….

C'est vrai que maintenant que la guerre était finie elle avait elle aussi le droit au bonheur. Ron et Hermione étaient mariés et Hermione attendait son premier enfant. Elle entra dans le Chaudron Baveur où Blaise, Pansy et Théo l'attendait. Ils parlairent de tout et de rien, des amours de Ginny ouais donc de rien, fit remarquer Ginny !

Elle rentra finalement dans son studio sur le chemin de traverse qu'elle partageait avec Neuville. En entrant dans son appartement elle eût une magnifique surprise ! Les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde n'avait pas oublié son anniversaire (NDA : non sérieux ca vous est jamais arrivé d'oublier l'anniversaire de quelqu'un genre votre meilleure amie ?? non, ca me fait de la peine !)Elle était tellement émue tout le monde était là : Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neuville, sa mère, son père, ses frères, ses meilleures amies et Remus …. Attendez Remus ??

Ca y est ca la reprenait, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait c'était la même chose, la même chose qu'elle avait ressentie avec Harry ! Non c'était impossible ! Il était certes encore bien foutu mais quand même !mais c'est vrai que ces cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blanches, ces yeux caramel. Un soupire de contentement s'échappa de sa bouche ! Apparemment cela ne passa pas inaperçu puisque Pansy s'avança vers elle avec un sourire carnassier

«- alors contente de la vue Ginny ?

je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Pansy ! dit Ginny en rougissant

donc je suppose que la rougeur qui vient de s'installer sur tes joues est due à la chaleur ?

tu dérailles je te jure et puis il n'y a rien à draguer. Tu sors avec Blaise, la plupart des personnes ici sont de ma famille !

à oui ?

mais bien sur qu'est ce que tu vas croire ?

je crois juste que GINNY WEALEY EST AMOUREUSE ! pansy avait crié la fin de la phrase !

Ginny était morte de honte, et on appelle ca une meilleure amie ! J'appelle ca une traitresse. Ginny vit sa mère s'approcher d'elle et lui dire

gin chérie c'est formidable, puis elle reprit après une étreinte étouffante, on peut savoir le nom de l'homme qui occupe le cœur de ma fille ?

mais bien sur, répondit pansy, c'est

c'est personne, pansy a beaucoup bu et elle a tendance à dire des conneries quand elle est bourrée. N'est pas pansy ?

mais bien sur je suis ronde comme une queue de pelle ! puis elle glissa dans l'oreille à Ginny : on en reparlera plus tard …

Après l'intervention de pansy aucun incident à l'appelle ! aucun ? Non elle avait toujours cette impression d'être attirée par rémus, d'ailleurs quelque frôlements de mains inoffensif firent rougir Ginny de plus belle !

Les aurevoirs se prolongèrent un peu mais Ginny alla se coucher très rapidement, elle dit bonne nuit à Neuville et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Cette nuit ses rêves furent peuplés d'un bel homme châtain avec des yeux caramel !


	3. un bouton nommé rogue

**Ginny la battante **

_Disclamer :rien n'est à moi ! à part mes délires pourris !!_

_Auteur : Dark And Devil Time_

Chapitre 3 : Un bouton nommé Rogue et Dobby dans tout ca ?

Ginny se réveilla en sueur. Elle releva la tête pour voir l'heure, 4 heures du matin !

Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ! Bon ok vu le rêve qu'elle venait de faire elle n'était pas prête de se rendormir ! Comment oublier un rêve aussi ….. Aussi ouhhhhhhhhhhh !!

Bref … un rêve où Remus Lupin avait la vedette et qu'il était si … LUI !

Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui mette le grappin dessus, et la seule personne assez folle pour l'aider était sa chère Pansy ! Bon mais vu l'heure c'était pas super sur qu'elle veule l'aider !

Elle décida de prendre un bon bain. Quand elle entra dans sa salle de bain elle poussa un hurlement digne d'un loup (décidemment tous les rapprochaient).

« - mais c'est quoi ce pu de bouton !? »

Rien n'allait déjà qu'elle avait taché sa plus belle robe maintenant elle avait un bouton gros comme le pif de Rogue sur le menton. Après avoir enfin compris qu'insulter Merlin ne servait à rien elle décida de filer dans son bain.

Elle se réveilla trois heures plus tard dans de l'eau gelée !

Sans aucune raison, sous une pulsion de folle elle empoigna le flacon de gel douche et commença à se frapper le menton avec pour essayer de faire disparaitre se traitre de bouton !

Malheureusement pour elle le bouton grossit au lieu de disparaitre, elle se sentie un moment très stupide, et la ressemblance avec Dobby lui fit peur !

« -mais ma vieille t'es une sorcière ! sers toi de ta baguette ! »

Elle sortit finalement de la salle de bain 1 heure plus tard sèche et habiller. Elle décida de regarder la télévision en attendant de pouvoir aller voir Pansy.

A 10 heures elle bougea ses fesses de son canapé alors qu'elle entendait Neuville se lever.

Elle transplana dans le salon de Pansy où elle vit son amie entrain de se taper la tête sur la table (ca doit être une maladie).

« -écoute Pansy je sais pas pour quel mec tu fais ca mais il n'en vaut pas la peine !

-qui te dis que c'est pour un garçon que je me mutile le cerveau ?

- euhhhhh… expérience personnelle ?

- c'est sur que vu ton degrès de folie t'as du le faire plus d'une fois !!



- enfin bref ! C'est à cause de Drago que tu te frappe le crane contre ta pauvre et inoffensive table ?

-Je suis si prévisible que ca ?

- non mais je te connais depuis longtemps et il n'y a que Drago qui te fais autant souffrir !

- C'est pas faut ! »

Et là Pansy effondra en pleure, Ginny l'a prit dans ses bras et la consola autant qu'elle pouvait. Apres qu'elle minute de pleure Pansy releva la tête et demanda à Ginny

« -Bon alors ma belle qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

Faire enfin comprendre à Rémus que je l'aime et faire mordre la poussière à ce boulet de Drago qui ne sait pas encore que tu es la femme de sa vie » répondit Ginny avec un sourire à faire pâlir Voldemort !


End file.
